


Taglio netto

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Post S3/S4, Sort of Bonding Moment, Sort of Missing Moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: [...] Tuttavia, il team non sentì l’emozione per la vittoria, non con i singhiozzi malamente trattenuti di Allura negli auricolari dei caschi, prima che Pidge decidesse di interrompere le comunicazioni tra tutti finché non fossero tornati alla base.





	Taglio netto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T, prima settimana, Missione Speciale  
> Prompt: Capelli  
> Numero parole: 2064  
> Rating: Safe  
> Personaggi/Ship: Allura & Paladins, Kuron!Shiro.  
> Note: un what if/missing moment post S3/S4? Ispirata a » [questo edit](https://r-i-v-e-r.tumblr.com/post/172605133232/whispers-but-what-if-she-cut-her-hair) «  
> Doveva esserci della Lotura, ma Lotor non è pervenuto, sigh.

Non c’era stato tempo per fermarsi. L’attacco degli androidi sentinella li aveva colti alla sprovvista quando pensavano di aver vinto. Armati non solo di blaster, ma anche di lame, uno di questi era quasi riuscito a decapitare Allura, mancandole il collo per un soffio.  

Nonostante lo shock sul suo viso nel vedere ciocche dei propri capelli finire in terra, la stessa principessa aveva gridato al resto della squadra di muoversi e correre ai Leoni.

Grazie alle cariche di esplosivo piazzate, avevano potuto distruggere una delle basi Galra più problematiche e bollare la missione come un successo.

Tuttavia, il team non sentì l’emozione per la vittoria, non con i singhiozzi malamente trattenuti di Allura negli auricolari dei caschi, prima che Pidge decidesse di interrompere le comunicazioni tra tutti finché non fossero tornati alla base.

  
  
 

Inconsapevole dell’accaduto, Keith fece rientro al Castello dei Leoni poche ore prima dell’alba preimpostata dal sistema di bordo. Terminata una ricognizione con la Lama di Marmora, aveva avuto il via libera da Kolivan per tornare e ragguagliare in prima persona i paladini sulla situazione.

Quello che non si aspettava di trovare era Allura nella sala allenamenti, circondata di bot di livello avanzato a metterla alle strette. Fu sul punto di intervenire, per istinto, quando il bayard blu si illuminò cambiando forma.

Tra le dita di Allura comparve una grossa spada alta quasi quanto lei. Aveva un’impugnatura lunga in cuoio blu, che la principessa afferrò saldamente con entrambe le mani; dalla guardia rettangolare e stretta partiva una lama piatta, larga quasi quanto il suo avambraccio, color tempesta.

I sensori dei bot raggiunsero il livello critico di pericolo e attacco, ma non ebbero scampo dalla furia negli occhi di Allura, che caricò l’attacco con un urlo rabbioso e falciò a metà tutti e cinque gli androidi.

Il protocollo di allenamento si spense, dichiarando la vittoria per l’avatar simpatico e sorridente di Allura, che in nulla, in quel momento, assomigliava alla proprietaria. Prima che la spada si piantasse sul pavimento si illuminò di nuovo, tornando alla forma di partenza del bayard.

Fu quando la squadrò con attenzione che Keith realizzò, o in parte intuì.

«Cos’è successo?» Allura trasalì alla domanda, non essendosi accorta della sua presenza. Ciuffi di capelli disordinati e irregolari le sfuggirono dal fermaglio con cui li aveva fissati in maniera frettolosa, finendole davanti gli occhi. L’ex paladino rosso insistette prima ancora di rendersene conto. «I tuoi capelli...»

Nonostante pensasse di essersi sfogata con quell’allenamento fuori orario, la principessa avvertì gli angoli degli occhi pizzicarle di nuovo. Anche stringere i pugni e imporsi di non piangere non servì.

Il conforto venne da un impacciato Keith, che la abbracciò posandole le mani sulla schiena e guidandola contro di sé. Cercò qualche parola per tirarla su, mentre lo sguardo inevitabilmente osservava le ciocche recise che scappavano dall’acconciatura improvvisata.

Alla fine non riuscì a dire niente, ma Allura sembrò apprezzare lo stesso e calmarsi.

Ore più tardi, il resto dei paladini, sbadiglianti e in pigiama, scorsero Allura e Keith seduti vicini a parlare, in una delle sale ristoro con lo sfondo delle stelle oltre la vetrata a incorniciarli. Di cosa stessero chiacchierando non lo intuirono, anche se doveva essere qualcosa di leggero e spensierato.

Shiro tappò la bocca a Lance prima che potesse palesare la loro presenza e spezzare quel piccolo tiepido momento in cui la principessa pareva tranquilla, nonostante la stanchezza sul suo viso.

«Andiamo a fare colazione» ordinò in un sussurro il paladino nero, facendo un cenno anche a Pidge e Hunk.

  
  
 

Quando Lance bussò alla porta della camera della principessa non si aspettò di trovarci anche Shiro e Pidge.

«Oh, ehi ragazzi, ehm… interrompo qualcosa?»

Erano tutti e tre seduti in fondo al letto, e come quella mattina con Keith, sembravano intenti a parlare di argomenti che stavano strappando un piccolo sorriso ad Allura.

Si scambiarono un’occhiata tra loro e fu la stessa principessa a parlare.

«Sto cercando di affrontare… questo» e si indicò i capelli, ora sciolti, che le ricadevano senza alcuna simmetria o ordine sulle spalle. Arrossì appena, abbassando lo sguardo, ma sembrò imporsi di non cedere di nuovo. «Pidge mi stava raccontando di quando si è tagliata i capelli per fingersi un ragazzo nella vostra accademia.»

Lance levò un sopracciglio, fissando la giovane Holt con ancora quello che dava tutta l’idea di risentimento per quella storia. Pidge stessa sbuffò, ma ghignò.

«Ce l’hai ancora legata al dito perché il tuo radar per ragazze ha fallito?»

«Tu che ti autodefinisci “ragazza” è questionabile. E sì, mi fidavo di te! Ti ho conf-» ma si bloccò, arrossendo furiosamente al ricordo di alcuni particolari che la sua memoria aveva secretato.

«Tutto bene, Lance?» si interessò Shiro con espressione curiosa.

Pidge, che a sua volta ricollegò perché anche lei aveva rimosso, rise con perfidia e un’espressione diabolica. «Oh, sta benissimo. Si è solo ricordato di una nostra conversazione sulle…  _bi_ partizioni.»

Né Shiro né Allura sembrarono cogliere.

«Io e te facciamo i conti più tardi!» brontolò Lance, facendo il gesto del “ti tengo d’occhio” con due dita verso Pidge, senza che la sfumatura accesa che gli andava da gota a gota sparisse. «Comunque, non prenderei a esempio il taglio di capelli del gremlin. Non c’è un ciuffo che segua una logica.»

« _Che cosa!?_  Scusa tanto, non è che stessi lì con precisione a sistemarli, avevo altre priorità per la mente!» grugnì la Holt, incrociando le braccia. «Poi non vedo che differenza faccia, come se  _voi_  vi curaste particolarmente il taglio.»

«Alt, alt, alt! Non siamo mica tutti come Mullet-Selvaggio-Keith quI! O come-» e si girò a indicare con entrambe le mani la testa di Shiro, ma senza aggiungere niente di intelligibile.

«Che c’entro io adesso?»

Facendosi forza con un respiro profondo, Lance non ebbe pietà nel commentarlo.  

«Amico, è da quando hai cambiato look che te lo volevo dire: quel ciuffo va rivisto.»

L’espressione del paladino nero si sgretolò di fronte alla scomoda verità, ma in compenso qualcuno rise, ed era Allura.

La principessa tentò di soffocare e tossicchiare la risata, ma, quando gli altri tre si voltarono verso di lei, non ce la fece a trattenersi e si nascose il viso tra le mani per l’imbarazzo. Vederla finalmente più distesa contagiò anche gli altri.

«Ora che l’atmosfera è un po’ più rilassata...» iniziò Lance, cincischiando e dondolandosi sul posto.

«Che avevi in mente quando sei venuto a bussare?» Pidge non ci provò nemmeno a fermarsi e incalzare con tono serafico. «Volevi consolare la principessa tutto da solo?»

«… sei impossibile» brontolò l’altro, non senza che stavolta anche le orecchie arrossissero. «Volevo offrire i miei servigi come parrucchiere!»

Seguirono una manciata di silenziosi quanto dubbiosi secondi.

«… parrucchiere?» ripeté Shiro per sicurezza.

Lance rizzò la schiena, levò il mento e allargò le braccia in un  _ta-dan!_

«Ho lavorato per tre anni, tutte le estati, al salone di bellezza di mia cugina Camila. “ _Al Beauty Paradise vi sentirete in paradiso!_ ”»

«Facevi lo sguattero di bottega?»

«Non immagini neanche che splendida manicure potrei farti. Non avrai più voglia di smontare un robot perché ti rovineresti smalto e gel» asserì senza scalare di una virgola il proprio orgoglio. «Ma ho anche affinato le mie skill in materia di taglio» e per marcare meglio il concetto, indice e medio delle sue mani tagliuzzarono l’aria.

«Quindi… cosa vorresti fare di preciso?» indagò scettica Pidge.

Lance non aveva concluso con la teatralità; per rispondere alla domanda, si inginocchiò di fronte ad Allura, come un cavaliere della tavola rotonda, e, mano destra sul cuore, la guardò con tutta l’intensità del momento - che solo lui avvertiva.

«Principessa… mi lasci essere il suo umile parrucchiere e tornerò a farla sorridere! A splendere!»

Shiro dovette allungare il braccio per afferrare Pidge e impedirle di ribaltarsi dal letto per le risate sguaiate. Nel frattempo, Allura stava guardando incerta la serietà cavalleresca del paladino blu.

«Lance...» iniziò, pronunciando la a arrotondata. «Sono lusingata… ma che cos’è un  _parro_ cchiere? E una  _sala_  di bellezza?»

«Oh» la carica del ragazzo si afflosciò. «Ehm… un parrucchiere è qualcuno specializzato nella cura dei capelli. Li, ecco… sistema tagliandoli e acconciandoli e questo lo fa in un negozio dove puoi anche, uhm - si fissò le dita, prima di alzarle di fronte a sé - colorati le unghie? Non hai mai messo dello smalto?» e nel suo tono c’era una nota stridula, come se uno dei suoi massimi sistemi fosse stato messo in discussione.

Allura era ancora più dubbiosa di lui sull’ultima parte e scosse la testa, ma sembrò anche molto interessata. «Credo che il vostro parr _u_ cchiere sia simile ai nostri  _shairlyn_! Parlo di avventurieri che esploravano l’universo e apprendevano molto dalle culture di tutta la galassia grazie all’uso della mimetizzazione. Ricordo che quando tornavano ad Altea avevano sempre acconciature diverse e trucchi particolari dei posti che avevano visitato! Organizzavano poi degli spettacoli e...» si interruppe quando a Lance sembrò prendere un tic nervoso all’occhio. «Non è la stessa cosa immagino...»

«Ok, senza offesa principessa» iniziò Lance, rialzandosi. «Ma non capisco come si faccia a essere una società civilizzata  _senza_  parrucchiere» e rabbrividì tra sé, borbottando qualcosa riguardo a uomini che uscivano dalle caverne. «La prima cosa che faremo quando ti porteremo sulla Terra sarà andare in un salone di bellezza e richiedere il  _servizio completo_. Per entrambi» aggiunse, indicando Shiro con il pollice, che aggrottò la fronte, fissandosi in modo buffo il ciuffo di capelli con la faccia di uno che non ci trovava nulla di sbagliato. «Comunque…» Lance tornò serio, abbandonando l’aria goliardica per un sorriso che voleva infondere ottimismo. «Non scherzavo sull’offerta di sistemarti i capelli. Mi… mi dispiace per quello che è successo alla base Galra...» abbassò lo sguardo, torturandosi le mani. «Ero io quello che doveva coprirvi le spalle e avrei dovuto assicurarmi che le sentinelle fossero state tutte abbattute...»

«Sei stato colto alla sprovvista come tutti» replicò Pidge con forza, come a voler scacciare quel tono di scuse dal compagno. «I prototipi di androidi che ci hanno attaccati avevano un sistema di difesa in grado di far rimbalzare il segnale del mio radar. Per questo non li abbiamo visti arrivare. Ma più tardi smonterò fino all’ultima vite quello che abbiamo riportato» e la sua era una tacita promessa a dire che una cosa del genere non sarebbe più successa di nuovo sotto i suoi occhi.

«Nessuno di voi deve farsene una colpa» intervenì Shiro, guardandoli entrambi con uno sguardo inorgoglito dai loro discorsi. «Non possiamo prevedere tutto, ma possiamo continuare a essere un team unito.»

«Così mi emoziono» piagnucolò Lance.

«Gandalf-Shiro ha parlato» sancì prosaica Pidge, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dai ragazzi. «Che c’è? Sono arrugginita col Signore degli Anelli. Preferite Star Wars?» e cacciò fuori la sua linguaccia ironica, facendo ridere tutti, persino la principessa che non stava cogliendo le citazioni.

«Grazie, paladini» mormorò commossa Allura, molto più serena di prima. Prese un respiro profondo, scacciando i tentennamenti e rivolgendosi a Lance. «Accetto la tua proposta.»

  
  
 

Pidge si rimangiò le proprie battute e si profuse in diversi  _wow_ , quando Lance finì con Allura. Non solo aveva dato un senso alle ciocche asimmetriche, ma le aveva anche acconciato i capelli in maniera vivace, con un taglio che sembrava uscito da una rivista di moda. Non aveva scherzato sull’affermare che Allura sarebbe tornata a splendere.

La stessa principessa era così emozionata da non riuscire a smettere di rimirarsi da tutte le angolazioni, continuando a mormorare diversi complimenti, sempre più sentimentali.

«Hai fatto davvero un… gran bel lavoro» affermò Shiro meravigliato, a corto di parole.

Pidge gli diede una leggera gomitata, muovendo le sopracciglia in maniera eloquente. «Forse anche tu dovresti accettare la proposta per quel ciuffo e dare una spuntata alla colom-»

« _Katie_ » sussurrò Shiro incisivo, poggiandole le dita sulla bocca con un sorriso tiratissimo. Arrivare a usare il suo nome di battesimo era un monito in sé sufficiente, ma volle essere più chiaro. «Ho promesso a tuo fratello che mi sarei fatto carico della tua incolumità. Non farmi pentire, o peggio, ritrattare, ok?»

Pidge ghignò contro la sua mano, ma gli fece un gesto di ok con le dita.  

«Però sai Shiro...» Lance si inserì nella conversazione col tono di un uomo vissuto e temprato dall’esperienza, ma che ancora giocherellava con le forbici che aveva in mano, aprendole e chiudendole con aria meditabonda. «Do ragione al gremlin a questo giro. Quel ciuffo mi ricorda proprio una colomba. E poi è così bianco… potremmo tingerlo, che dici?»  
  
  



End file.
